Finding Tim Templeton part 10 The Cage Gang
Finding Tim Templeton part 10 The Cage Gang Transcript (Tim Templeton gets placed in a cage) Tim Templeton: Dad?! Daddy (Tim Templeon bumps into something, he turns around and sees a Cheetah statue) Tim Templeton: (Screams) (Then he sees a Bulldog and Leopard statue) (Tim Templeton tried to break through the cage, but it didn't budge) (Tim suddenly stopped banging, and saw that he was in a Barber Shop) Robert Callaghan: Cass Cass Hamada: Uh-huh? Robert Callaghan: Prep for his Anterior Crown, Would you please? And I'm gonna need a few cotton rolls Cass Hamada: Okay (Tim Templeton walks closer to the Cage wall) Robert Callaghan: Hello, little fella Tim Templeton: (Screams) Robert Callaghan: (Laughs) Cutie, isn't he? I found that guy struggling outside the State Park. And I saved him. So did that Novocaine kick in yet? (Tim Templeton backs up, and bumps into a fireplace, and turned it on) Mushu: Fire! Tim Templeton: (Screams) Mushu: (Muttering, then turns off the fireplace) Mushu: My fire Tigress: He likes fire Tim Templeton: (Screams) No! No! No! (Tim Templeton hides in a Sand Temple) Tim Templeton: Uhh, uhh (Suddenly, some toons started walking over to the temple) Tim Templeton: (Whimpering) Timon: Bonjour! Tim Templeton: (Screams) (Tim Templeton runs out of the temple) Po: Heh! Slow down, little fella. There's nothing to worry about Fiona: Oh, he's scared to death Tim Templeton: I wanna go home. Do you know where my dad is? Tigress: Honey, your dad's probaly back at the zoo Tim Templeton: Zoo Po: Yeah, for exaple, I'm from the Changdu Research Base of Giant Panda Breeding Alvin: Western North Carolina Nature Center Mushu: Detroit Zoo Fiona: Zoo Berlin Tigress: Nandankanan Zoological Park Alvin: So, whick one is it? Tim Templeton: I'm from the Wild Alvin: Ah, the wild. The Wild! (Screaming) He hasn't been decontminated yet! Timon! Timon: Qui Alvin: Clean him! Timon: Qui Alvin: Wild! Timon: Ooh, la mer. Bon. (Cleans Tim Templeton) Voila, he is clean (Timon runs back to his temple) Mushu: Wow. The wild. What's it like? Tim Templeton: Big... and wild Mushu: I knew it Fiona: Kid, if there's anything you need, just ask your aunti Fiona, and that's me. Or if I'm not around, you can always talk to my sister, Jesse. Hi, how are you? Don't listen to anything my sister says, she's nuts (Laughs) Tigress: We got a live one Alvin: Yes! Po: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy Fiona: What do we got? Tigress: Root Canal, and by the looks of those x-rays it's not going to be pretty Patient: (Sreaming) Po: Rubber dam and clamp installed? Tigress: Yep Alvin: What did he use to open? Tigress: Gator-Glidden Drill, he seems to be favoring that one lately Patient: You're getting a little too close to the-- Ahh! Ahh! Aaahhhh! Tigress: Now he's doing the Shilder Technique Po: That's gotta be a Headstrom File Alvin: That's not a Headstrom File, that's a K-Flex Po: It's got a Teardrop Cross-section. Clearly a Headstrom Alvin: No, no. K-Flex Po: Headstrom! Alvin: K-Flex! Po: Head-- (Inflates) There I go, a little help, over here Fiona: I'll go deflate him Robert Callaghan: All right, go ahead and rinse Patient: (Rinses mouth, and spits water in sink) Alvin: Ugh! The human mouth is a disgusting place (Banging) Tigress: Hey Pumbaa Pumbaa: What did I miss, am I late Tigress: Root Canal, and it's a doozy Pumbaa: Root Canal, eh? What did he use to open Tigress: Gater-Glibben Drill Pumbaa: He seems to be favoring that one, hope he doesn't gey surplus sealer at the Portal Terminus Pumbaa: (Looks at Tim Templeton) Hello Tim Templeton: Who's this Fiona: New guy (Laughs) Alvin: Callaghan took him off the State Park Pumbaa: An outie. From my neck of the woods, eh? Sorry if I took a snap at you. Toon's gotta walk, pig's gotta eat Robert Callaghan: Hey, no, ne. There not your toons, there my toons! Go on, go, shoo, shoo! Oh, the picture broke Robert Callaghan: (To patient) This here is Jinx, she's my niece. She's gonna be here this week Robert Callaghan: (To Tim Templeton) Hey little fella, say hello to your new mommy. She's gonna be here on Friday to pick you up, you're her present. Oh, shh, shh, shh, shh, it will be our little secret Robert Callaghan: (To patient) Well Mr. Anderson, while that sets up, I'm going to see a man about a wolverine. I'll be right back Po: Oh, Jinx. Not her, she is bad news Tim Templeton: What? What's wrong with her? Alvin: She wouldn't stop shaking the bag (Dead rabbit) Mushu: Poor cuddles Fiona: He was here present last year Po: Hitched a ride on the porcelain express Tigress: She's a toon killer Tim Templeton: I can't go with that girl, I have to get back to my dad! Ahhh! (Tim Templeton gets stuck in a tree) Tim Templeton: Daddy! Help me! Alvin: He's stuck! Dumbledore: Nobody touch him! (A wizard emerges from behing dragon hydra statue) Dumbledore: Nobody touch him (Dumbledore walks over to Tim Templeton) Tim Templeton: Can you help me? Dumbledore: No. You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out Tigress: Dumbledore Dumbledore: I just wanna see if he can do it, okat?! (Tim Templeton struggles to get out) Dumbledore: Calm down. Alternate wiggling your arms and your legs Tim Templeton: I can't, I have a bad arm Dumbledore: Never stopped me (Tim Templeton sees a scratch on Dumbledore's arm) Dumbledore: Just think about what you need to do (Tim Templeton tries to get out) Po: Come on (Tim Templeton breaks out) Dumbledore: Perfect Mushu: Yay! Alvin: He did it! Fiona: Good squirming! (Laughs) Tigress: Wow. From the wild. Just like you, Dumbledore Dumbledore: Yeah Tigress: (Laughs) I've seen that look before. What are you thinking about? Dumbledore: I'm thinking, tonight we give the kid a proper reception Po: So, kid, you got a name or what? Tim Templeton: Tim, I'm Tim Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The Nut Job) as The Worried Fish * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara * Mushu (Mulan) as Bubbles * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat * Fiona (Shrek) as Deb * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle * Timon (The Lion King (1994)) as Jacques * Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) as Nigel * Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone) as Gill Category:Transcripts Category:Andrewscholte15